Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful personal computing devices. For example, there currently exists a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and paging devices that are each small, lightweight and can be easily carried by users. More specifically, the portable wireless telephones, for example, further include cellular telephones that communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Many such cellular telephones are being manufactured with relatively large increases in computing capabilities, and as such, are becoming tantamount to small personal computers and hand-held PDAs. Further, such devices are being manufactured to enable communications using a variety of frequencies and applicable coverage areas, such as cellular communications, wireless local area network (WLAN) communications, radio-frequency identification (RFID), near field communication (NFC), etc.
When an inductively (i.e., magnetically) coupled communication (e.g., RFID, NFC) is implemented, an inductively coupled communication device may send signals to another inductively coupled communication device. The transmit power level requirements may vary based on the coupling strength between the antennas of the two inductively coupled communication devices. Therefore, benefits may be realized by controlling the transmit power using a receiver loopback path that indicates whether there is a strong or weak coupling.